Blackest of the Black
by tikinottyki
Summary: Ciel and Elizabeth have been married for 2 years. However, Ciel's fears of becoming intimate with his wife finally drive her away for good. Now, it is up to Sebastian to fill the emptiness in Ciel's life. YAOI
1. Chapter 1

I heaved a heavy sigh, leaning back in my oak wood chair and tapping my fingers on the arm rest. For the first time in my life, I was horribly confused. How could I, the head of the Phantomhive family, be confused? Everything in my life was in order: a large estate, wealthy income, expanding business, loyal servants, a flawless butler, a beautiful wife…

Pausing in my thoughts, I couldn't help but chuckle. "Oh, so that's what's bothering me," I whispered to myself. Pushing myself from the chair, I stood at the window staring out to the back gardens, where Elizabeth was sitting at a simple white wood table sipping tea. At her side was Mey-Rin, who every once in a while said something which made the blonde woman laugh. The glass was cold against my fingertips as I gently pressed my hand to the window, gazing down at the calm scene playing out below me. Elizabeth must have felt me watching her, for she turned to look up at me and smiled. I timidly waved, warmth flushing over my face.

_Could it be… that I've actually fallen for that silly girl?_

"Young Master, are you troubled?"

From the corner of my eye, I saw Sebastian enter, a tray of letters and invitations resting delicately on his gloved palm. "Quite the opposite, actually," I replied, turning back around and plopping back in my chair, resting my elbows on my desk. "It feels so… calm and tranquil around here. Have you noticed, Sebastian?"

The black haired butler lowered his head slightly, a grin on his pale face. "It seems that ever since Ms. Elizabeth moved into the manor that the young master has seemed quite at peace."

My brow furrowed slightly. "Sebastian, Lizzy hasn't been a 'miss' for a little while now," I corrected in a low tone.

Sebastian paused as he set the tray on my desk, a troubled glint in his crimson eyes. "I see," he said gently, "I always forget. How long have you two been married now?"

"Two years," I answered. "Though," I added, glancing back to the scene of my wife sitting on the patio, "it really seems as if nothing has changed since we were kids."

In a way, it was true. Elizabeth and I were married two years ago, at the age of sixteen. By then, she had lost her fascination with toys and meaningless things, but at the same time, she took up gossiping with friend and foe alike. However, she had definitely matured in a way that didn't drive me to the edge like it did all those times in the years past. She was a beautiful and developed woman of the higher class whom I was proud to call my wife.

I was startled when Sebastian gently patted my head, his gloved hand roughing up my black hair. "You have grown so much, Master, and yet you are as innocent as ever," he said.

"Shut up," I mumbled, pushing away his hand. "If I were truly innocent, I would not have you at my side. I have seen enough death and destruction to last me a lifetime."

Sebastian nodded with a sigh. "True, and yet you still manage to act naïve."

My brow arched high, my eyes narrowed. "Come again?" I asked in a serious tone.

The demon bowed slightly, his hand over his chest. "Pardon me, I spoke out of line," he apologized.

Turning around to look outside again, I breathed, "No, you're right. I mean… I know how to manage a successful business, uphold the Phantomhive name… but when it comes to girls, I'm lost."

"Oh?" Sebastian said with a curious twist to his tone.

"It seems…" I began slowly, "that whenever I'm with Lizzy, I feel almost nervous, as if I'm afraid I'm going to mess up or something. But I'm at peace with her. Heh, it's hard to have that same feeling with you, since I know one day I'm fated to be devoured by you. But, for the first time in a long while, I'm happy. Genuinely… happy… I might have actually fallen in love with her after all."

"… I'm glad for you, Master…"

"Hm?"

When I turned back towards Sebastian, he had already gone, closing the door quietly behind him. I sat in silence for a short while, bewildered at my butler's sudden change in behavior. "Tch, what's gotten into him?" I huffed after the silence had passed, reaching for the letters and opening them one by one.

Honestly, though, the married life was a little more than burdensome. Though we had been married for two years now, we had yet to become… intimate… It's not that I couldn't perform, but rather the thought of sex never crossed our minds. I was too busy for work, and Lizzy had her own things to do. Sure, we talked about it before, but we had decided that when we were older was best. Still, there were times that I caught her staring longingly to me before blushing and looking away. I'm guessing Sebastian noticed this as well since he suddenly became very distant.

So, even in this time of tranquility, there was still a dark presence hovering over the manor.

"Ciel! Have you been locked inside your office all day?"

The sudden voice echoed through my ears, causing my pen to slip across the page. With a frustrated sigh, I set my papers and pen down and looked up to see Elizabeth standing at the door way, her face filled with worry. "It's okay," I said with a small smile, "I've been very busy today. Did you enjoy your time outside?"

Elizabeth pushed away a blonde strand of hair from her face, saying, "I did, in fact, though I would have enjoyed it more with you. You haven't been there with me, lately."

My breath caught in my throat. "Lizzy, you know how busy I am," I sighed, straightening my desk and smoothing out my vest. "If you want, we can go to the lake this weekend."

The woman looked to her shoes, nervously fidgeting with the ruffles of her white and baby blue dress. "Ciel… I miss you. I… I can't wait until this weekend to be with you," she said, a pink hue coming to her cheeks.

"O-oh," I muttered. Looking down to the plethora of papers stacked on my desk, I finally set my work aside, pushing back my chair and holding out my hand to her. "Lizzy, would you like to dine with me tonight? Out in the garden?" I asked.

Elizabeth's green eyes widened, her red lips gaping with surprise. "But… Ciel, what about your work?"

I chuckled lightly, saying, "It can wait; tonight is your night."

Never before had I seen Elizabeth so happy; her face lit up like a ray of sun penetrating dark clouds and her bright lips curved into a wide smile. Her small hand wrapped itself around mine, squeezing my fingers lightly. "Ciel…"

Hesitantly, I leaned down to brush away her golden bangs and gently kiss her forehead. "I love you, Lizzy." Then turning towards the door, I called for Sebastian, who immediately entered.

"Yes, Master?" he asked, bowing slightly.

"Tell the others to prepare dinner in the gardens tonight," I ordered with a smile, "and make it a meal befitting the Phantomhive name."

Sebastian quickly took notice of Lizzy's hand clasped around mine, a curious wrinkle in his brow and tightening of his lips. Then he glanced back to me with sincere crimson eyes, saying, "Yes, My Lord."

Within about an hour or so, Sebastian appeared at my office door again, saying, "Master, dinner is ready. Tonight's menu is Chateaubriand with Sauvignon Blanc sauce and balsamic glazed mushrooms stuffed with spinach and zucchini. For dessert, I have prepared a Cherry Clafoutis. "

I looked up from my letter to the Duke of Wellington, my brow raised. "What's with all the French foods? It sounds like you're trying to outdo yourself, Sebastian."

The demon butler merely smiled, tilting his head to the side and answering, "You did say to make it a meal befitting the Phantomhive name, correct?"

"Yes…?" I replied, confused as to where Sebastian was going with this.

"I figured a 'Night in Paris' would be the best theme, since the Lady Elizabeth had her more enjoyable memories in Paris," Sebastian continued, "plus, your best customers just so happen to be French."

With a smirk, I pushed away my letter and took up my skull-head cane, taking slow and even steps towards the butler. "You never cease to amaze me, Sebastian. I just hope you can keep up with Lizzy's demands, as well as mine," I stated, brushing by him.

Out of the corner of my visible eye, I saw Sebastian gaze down at me with his narrow crimson ones, a sly smile spreading his lips thin. "What good is the Phantomhive butler if he is not able to do even the simplest of tasks?" he asked.

I paused, shoulder to shoulder with the taller man. "You know, Lizzy's known you for six years now. She will get suspicious when she finds that you never age while she and I will begin to fade back to dust," I muttered in a low tone.

Sebastian lowered his head, his brow raised as he closed his eyes. "What will you have me do, should that time come and we have yet to complete the contract?" he inquired.

"… I would ask you to leave until our contract is fulfilled," I replied before continuing on.

The demon was silent for a few still moments, but then he turned and bowed, his hand over his chest. "Yes… my Lord."

I could feel Sebastian's eyes following me as I turned the corner and made my way down the hall. He could feel I was pulling away, and at the same time, I could feel him wanting to come close again. The past is the past; now that Lizzy is a permanent figure in my life, I had to push Sebastian further and further away. I missed having him at my side, but I had my duties now as a husband; my butler couldn't come between us… could he?

The evening had ended just as it did every day; after the special dinner, Lizzy and I retired to our chambers, while she sat at the mirror removing her trinkets and other accessories while I laid back against the pillows and scanned through the invitations. "It seems that the Viscount wants us to attend a masquerade at his manor," I stated quietly, folding the letter and setting it on the side table.

Lizzy delicately removed her rings, save for the gold band around her right ring finger. "Really? Do you think he's trying to make up for his attempt to buy out your company?"

I sighed, "More than likely."

My wife stood, pulling out the bands holding her hair up and letting the golden waves fall across her shoulders and down her back. "Do you plan on attending?" she asked as she hid behind the room divider and reached for her nightgown.

"Of course I plan on going; what better way to play the guilt card than to attend and remind him that a teenager beat him at his own game?"

Lizzy chuckled from behind the wooden divider. "Ciel, you have the strangest sense of humor."

"… it wasn't meant to be humorous…"

The bed shifted as Lizzy crawled to my side; it was still a foreign sensation to me, having a woman sleeping by my side every night. I liked having the company, even if we didn't say much during the night. Just having someone there breathing beside me was enough to put me to sleep. I guess it was because I had distant memories of my mother falling to sleep while holding my small form to her chest, her heartbeat and breaths echoing in my ears.

"Good night, Lizzy," I whispered, turning on my side and pulling the sheets up over my chilled body.

A breeze swept over my body as the sheets were suddenly pulled down, my toes curling in the cold. "Oi, Lizzy-" I started, rolling back over on my back.

"Ciel…"

My breath caught in my throat as Lizzy leaned over me, her thighs straddling my hips and her fingers resting on my chest. She wore a lacy white night gown which rested delicately across her shoulders and ivory form. Frozen with shock, I could only stutter, "L-lizzy… what are you doing…?"

Lizzy leaned in closer, her golden hair cascading down her shoulders. "I wanted to thank you for giving me such a delightful evening. It's been a while since we ate a meal without discussion of work and whatnot. Now it's my turn to repay the favor," she said before gently kissing my cheek.

"But… Lizzy… we talked about this," I said, trying to back away.

My wife's fingers gently stroked my face, tracing swirling designs across my nose and cheeks before coming to rest on my gaping lips. "We did talk about this… on our wedding night two years ago. We are older, Ciel. The other women… Gracia, Katherina, Mary… they all have children, and they're a year younger… If I don't have a child soon, the Phantomhive name will be tarnished as the barren couple… you don't want that… do you?"

For a while, I didn't say anything; instead, I remained paralyzed as Lizzy's soft lips gently pressed against mine. Hesitantly, I placed one hand around her thin waist and brushed back her hair with the other, pulling her closer. Her skin was so smooth and warm, it nearly melted the coolness of my hands. A shocked gasp escaped my throat as I pulled away only for my wife to claim my lips again, her tongue forcing my mouth open. Our tongues met briefly, the heat of her mouth filling my own. Pulling away slowly, my wife sat up straight on my lap, her face flush. "Ciel… won't you touch me…?" she breathed as she let the thin straps of her gown slide from her narrow shoulders.

My eyes widened at the sight of my wife's pale skin, the curves of her waist, the perfect shape of her breasts, and yet I couldn't bring myself to hold her. Something… something was holding me back; this whole thing was so new, so foreign to me… I was shaking, not from excitement, but from fear. "Lizzy… I'm not ready for this," I breathed.

Lizzy's fingers moved down my chest and stomach, stopping at the buttons of my night trousers. "I'm ready, Ciel. I'm your wife, and I can't be ignored any longer. I want you to touch me, to be intimate with me… everything a husband should be for his wife."

The moment her fingers undid the first couple of buttons and slipped down my pants, I immediately pushed her away, holding her at arms-reach. "I'm sorry… Lizzy…" I gasped, lowering my head in shame. "I can't… do this…"

"Ciel…"

I looked up to see that my wife's emerald eyes had filled with tears, her lower lip quivering. My heart nearly tore in two, seeing Lizzy cry at my doing. With a heavy sigh, I pulled my legs over the side of the bed and held my face in my hands. "Lizzy… I'm sorry… I'm so sorry…"

"Do… do you not love me?" she asked in a quivering tone.

My voice choked. "I do love you, Lizzy! It's just… I… I don't… I don't know _how_ to love you… I'm still new at this…"

Lizzy sat beside me, her hand timidly resting on mine. "It's okay, Ciel… let's… let's just forget this ever happened and go to sleep, okay?" she breathed sadly, resting her head on my shoulder.

"… okay…"

I wished I could forget the disappointment in her eyes, the tenseness which suddenly grew between us; I wish I could forget my fears and do everything a husband is meant to do. But I couldn't forget. That whole night, my thoughts lingered on every millisecond which had passed. Closing my eyes to block the tears, I came to realize that Sebastian was right:

I am naïve and innocent after all…


	2. Chapter 2

"_Ciel… do you not love me…?"_

Those words haunted me for a week; I couldn't focus on work, which was piling up quicker than I could manage. The Queen was hounding me to do another case for her, but I could barely keep up with the chaos and confusion in my own home. Every time I saw Elizabeth I wanted to rip my hair out and run away from her tortured pleads. However, she had every right to be upset; I bailed out on her, on the one night of few that we had time to spend together. The tension between us grew so much that I began sleeping in the guest room, and our meals had become silent. Even the servants were worried, though they didn't say anything with me around. I could tell they got along well with Elizabeth; she needed someone to talk to during my present state of angst.

One day, at the end of the week, I sat working feverishly on statements and company orders. My wrist was sore from writing long letters, but that was the pain of falling behind.

_Dammit… if I hadn't suggested that dinner… I wouldn't be in this mess…_

Leaning back in my chair, I set my pen down and massaged my aching wrist. "Heh… I wonder if Elizabeth is talking about me to her friends…" I muttered to myself.

_Not that I really cared, except for my reputation was at stake because of that woman's mouth…_

Two timid knocks stirred me from my thoughts, and Elizabeth's face peeped through the crack of the door. "Ciel? Am I bothering you?" she asked hesitantly.

"I'm at a good stopping point," I lied, straightening my shoulders and adjusting my collar.

Elizabeth stepped inside, a floral bag at her side and her hair tied up in a bonnet. She wore a light travelling jacket over a simple light green dress, and walking boots were laced up her thin calves. "I've been invited to stay with Katherina and her husband for the next month. His mother has fallen ill and they need someone to look after the servants," she said thinly.

I closed my visible eye, sighing with a mixture of relief and guilt. However, something didn't quite settle right with me. "Elizabeth… Mr. Cumberly's mother died of tuberculosis ten years ago, and his father never remarried."

My wife sucked in air, her face paling and her fingers trembling. "I-I think you're mistaken, Ciel… Katherina's letter says-"

"I don't care what her letter says; the Phantomhive estate is well connected with the Cumberly's, and I know for a fact that Mr. Cumberly's only surviving relative is his cousin in Liverpool," I snapped harshly. "Are you that desperate to separate yourself from me?"

A heavy sigh shook Elizabeth's shoulders as she grasped her handkerchief with unsteady hands. "I love you so much, Ciel, but I can tell that you don't love me."

My eye widened. "What?" I gasped.

"If you truly loved me, you would have held me that night, comforted me… and you didn't."

I leapt up to my feet, my palms slapping loudly on the desk. "Dammit, Elizabeth, you're the one who told me to forgive and forget, but I can't! The thought that I failed you has been torturing me every day! Isn't that enough proof of my love for you?"

My shoulders heaved with every breathed, my heart pounding hard and fast against my chest. Elizabeth looked scared, her lips trembling and eyes wide. I've yelled at her before, but never had I done so with such passion and anger. Curling my fingers, I fell back into my chair and looked away.

_This sudden hatred of her… I hate it…_

"If you want to go, I'm not stopping you," I finally breathed, "however, once you leave, there's no guarantee the door will still be open."

Elizabeth nodded. "I understand. I… I love you, Ciel."

When I didn't respond, she quietly took her bag and left, closing the door gently behind her. For about an hour, I sat in complete silence, staring at the door in anticipation of her return, but she didn't come back. The time for dinner had come and gone, and I was still sitting in that pitiful state wearing a blank expression. Around midnight, the door opened again, and I immediately jumped up shouting, "Lizzy!" only for Sebastian's face to appear in the candle light.

"Master?" he asked with a cock of the brow. "What are you doing still here?"

I scowled, falling back in my chair and crossing my arms. "What concern is that of yours?" I snapped back.

Sebastian tilted his head slightly, his brows raising and eyes half closed. "Anything you do is my concern; you are my Master," he stated, slowly coming up to my desk and setting down the brass candle holder. "Mrs. Elizabeth left this at the door for you, if you are willing to read it," he added, taking out a white envelope from his breast pocket and handing it to me.

With a growl, I grabbed it out of his hand and tore open the letter, not even bothering with a letter opener. The note was short, but the words jumped out at me with such surprise I couldn't bring myself to read the rest. Crumpling it up with shaking fingers, I threw it at the ground, screaming, "That bitch! I'm going to fucking kill her!"

My butler calmly reached down and retrieved the note, smoothing out the wrinkles and quickly scanning over it. "I see…" he muttered softly, "so she's pregnant…"

I stood quickly, shoving back my chair and lowering my head in shame. "So… I wasn't good enough? I gave her a home, servants, more money than she can dream, company… what more could I give her?" I whispered to myself.

"It's not a matter of what more you could give her, but what you _couldn't_ give her," Sebastian stated bluntly, "she felt it necessary to hide her pregnancy by forcing you to sleep with her because she knew you wouldn't have the means to do so casually. Had you succumbed to her deceit, you would have never known."

"Damn her…" I hissed through gritted teeth. "Damn her to Hell!"

Sebastian remained silent, a disinterested expression covering his face. "Master, there is no need to damn her, since she has damned herself," he sighed.

I glared at him with a cold eye. "What do you know about damnation? You're a demon who damns poor souls without hope of reconciliation; you damned me, if I remember correctly," I growled.

"One cannot seal the fate of the other; it is a self act."

Pausing in the midst of my anger, I calmly turned to Sebastian, my anger suddenly turning from Elizabeth to my butler. "You… you knew of this, didn't you?"

For a while, he didn't answer, but I could see on his face the truth; he did know. He knew from the very beginning of the affair, and he didn't bother to tell me. This simple butler… this demon cost me my marriage and happiness. Once again, because of him, I was alone.

"Why didn't you tell me, Sebastian?" I asked, slowly drawing out the syllables of his name with a harsh tone.

Sebastian sighed confidently, answering, "If I had told you, you wouldn't have seen her for the witch she is; you had to be hurt to know the truth. I thought you were used to lies and deceit from those you cherish."

Those words hit me like a ton of bricks, my chest constricting with rage. "Sebastian… what do you think gave you the right to withhold that information from me?"

"… your happiness, Master."

We stood glaring at one another for a long while, the silence between us so intense, I thought my lungs were going to burst. His crimson gaze was haunting; all the times I've seen those eyes, I felt so weak and alone. I wanted to leave, turn my back on him and walk out, but his eyes held me there, paralyze. I was drawn to this look, somehow. When he finally closed his eyes and looked away, I felt as if a dark shroud had been lifted up.

_What… what was that…?_


	3. Chapter 3

_Quick preview into the next chapter, though it's nothing much. Sorry I've been taking so long on this! So much school to do! Argh, college is a hassle... anyways, enjoy what little there is. Btw, I do have a facebook! tikinottyki, so add me :)_

That night I laid restlessly in my bed for the first time in a week. I had grown so used to Elizabeth sleeping beside me, but now she was truly gone. Her spot in the large bed was cool and empty, something which I was not accustomed to. I missed hearing her breaths, waking up to her sudden movements, feeling her leg or hand brush against me. I hated her so much, and yet I missed her with equal passion. She left me, though, and that wasn't a sin I was going to ignore.

_I want someone beside me… I need someone beside me…_

Finally, I sat up, clenching the sheets tightly. "S-sebastian!" I called hesitantly.

A few seconds passed before he was standing at my door, a concerned wrinkle in his brow. "Yes, Master?"

I gazed longingly up to him, my words catching in my throat with nervousness. "Remove your jacket and shoes," I ordered shakily.

Without a word, Sebastian slid his black coat from his shoulders and slipped off his shoes. "Anything else you would like for me to do, Master?" he asked as he rolled up his white sleeves to his elbows and undid the top buttons of his collar.

Swallowing hard, I looked away; already I could feel my face blushing with embarrassment. "Could… could you sleep beside me tonight? I don't want to be alone…" I whispered, closing my eyes and lowering my head.

Sebastian didn't reply, so I figured he had turned and left. Figures, anyways... what man would want to sleep in the same bed as another? To my surprise, however, the bed shifted under his weight, and with wide eyes I watched as he leaned back against the pillows and rested his hands behind his head. "How can I call myself a butler of the Phantomhive estate if I can't do even this small task?" he asked with a smile.

A weak grin lightened my dark expression. "Thanks," I muttered, rolling on my side and drawing the sheets closer around me. Already I could feel the warmth of his body next to mine; his breaths, slow and steady, filled the silence which had tortured me. There was one thing, though, which still troubled me. "Sebastian?"

"Hm?"

"You're not a snuggle-type of guy, are you?"

He chuckled softly, "I guess we'll have to wait and see."

_"Ciel, won't you touch me? I love you so much…"_

I could feel her dirty hands on me, exploring my chest and body. Her pleading green eyes peered out through the darkness, boring through my soul. I tried to pull away, but her hold on me was too strong.

_"Ciel… kiss me…"_

Elizabeth's lips hovered close to mine, warm breath ghosting over mine. I don't care what Shakespeare wrote, but those lips didn't remind me of two blushing pilgrims. Instead, I saw them as possessed by another man, defiled and dirty. "Get away from me," I hissed.

_"But… Ciel, I love you."_

"You left me!"

_"I wanted you to hold me, Ciel. Are you even able to show love and affection? Or are you incapable of loving someone besides yourself?"_

"… shut up…"

_"You never loved me, Ciel."_

"Shut up."

_"Are you not able to love because no one ever loved you in return?"_


	4. Chapter 4

_It's done! Sorry I've taken so long with updating; I've been really busy with school, so I can really only work on my stuff on the weekends! Anyways, enjoy reading, and don't forget to add me as a friend on facebook! I might take requests *hinthint*_

"Shut up!"

I shook myself awake, my shoulders and chest heaving with each pained gasp. Sweat droplets formed on my brow, sliding down my cheek and falling to my trembling hands. Looking over, I sighed in relief to see that my scream hadn't woken Sebastian. He looked so peaceful, unaware of the pain I was suffering; I hated that. With a heavy sigh, I ran my fingers through my hair, looking up to the ceiling and closing my eyes tightly.

That dream… that nightmare… was she telling the truth? Was I incapable of loving someone? If that was the case, then did I ever truly fall in love with Elizabeth? I guess, now that she's gone, I'll never know. Still, the thought bothered me. I wanted so desperately to love someone, but who else was there?

At that moment, Sebastian moaned in his sleep, turning over from his side to his back and letting his head nod to one shoulder. I smiled gently, brushing away a strand of black hair from his pale face. "Tch… for a demon, you really know how to fuck with me," I muttered.

_I want to love someone… and I want to be loved…_

Leaning over Sebastian, I softly touched his face, letting my fingers linger on his slightly gaping pale lips. The slow up and down movement of his chest was so gentle; it was hard to imagine that this man, so angelic in his slumber, was a cold-hearted beast from Hell.

_His skin… it's so soft and smooth…_

My fingers trailed slowly down Sebastian's cheek to his neck, resting on his firm chest as I lifted one leg over his hips and positioned myself on his lap. His crimson eyes slowly fluttered open, a sly grin thinning his lips. "Master? What are you doing up at this hour?" he asked playfully.

I pulled away, leaning back on my knees and dropping my arms stupidly at my sides. I wish he hadn't woken up; he looked so at peace while asleep. "Sebastian… do you think I'm incapable of loving someone?" I asked.

Sebastian sat up, one hand gently caressing my cheek while the other slid down my body, coming to rest on my hip. "I believe you have so much love to give… it's just… no one taught you how to love, though," he said softly.

The feel of his hand on my face made me blush, a tingle running down my spine that brought goose bumps to my skin. "Sebastian…" I whispered as I pressed my cheek against his hand, "teach me, please."

A smirk spread on the demon's face. "What do you want me to teach you?" he asked before leaning forward to kiss my exposed collar bone.

I looked down to the dark-haired man with half closed eyes, my heart beginning to pound harder and faster. "Everything," I managed to reply shakily as Sebastian massaged his thumbs into my hips and grazed his teeth against my neck.

Sebastian chuckled, his voice vibrating against my skin. "Well, then, if you put it that way…" he cooed.

Before I could ask what he meant, a cry nearly escaped my throat as the demon's fingers trailed down my stomach and slipped under my pants. "Sebastian, that's-" I gasped, my fingers gripping his arms tightly while his thumb rubbed back and forth across my tip.

"You are so cute, blushing like that," Sebastian whispered as he slid my open night shirt from my shoulders with his free hand. "You have no idea how long I've been waiting for you to say those words."

"Na-Sebas…" I moaned, arching my back and craning my head towards the ceiling. His hands felt… amazing, touching me like that. My legs trembled and my toes curled as his fingers gently wrapped around my hardening member, his hand slowly pumping up and down. A tight sensation swelled in my gut, a feeling I had yet to experience.

Just… what was this wonderful thing I was feeling?

Suddenly, Sebastian turned me over in one swift motion, his lean body looming over me. I covered my face as he slowly pulled my pants from my body, his hand never slowing on my erection. It seemed odd; I mean, Sebastian had dressed and undressed me every day since our contract, but this… this was different. I felt embarrassed to have him look at me in such a state of weakness, of shame.

"Master, you're shaking," Sebastian said quietly, his hand releasing me.

I peered out from under the gaps of my fingers, saying, "I'm sorry… I'm just…"

"You're afraid."

Paralyzed, I looked away and closed my eyes. Damn that demon, he could see right through me! I hated that about him, and yet, there were several things I hated about him.

Then why…?

"Look at me, Master."

I hesitated, eyes staring blankly at the wall, but Sebastian's gentle hand tilted my face towards him, his lips claiming mine. I drew in a quick breath as the demon's hot tongue slipped past my lips and curled around mine in a heated kiss. At first, I was so shocked, I didn't know what to do, but the heat of his tongue in my mouth melted away all the fear. Shakily, I wrapped my thin arms around his neck, gripping tightly to thick black hair. Sebastian pulled away slowly, leaving me gasping for breath. With a smirk, the demon pressed our bodies closer, the friction between our groins causing me to moan and squirm. I gripped the sheets tightly, throwing my head back as Sebastian's fingers and hot mouth explored my chest and stomach. "Sebastian!" I gasped as his tongue dipped into my bellybutton, a tingle of pleasure running up and down my spine.

He smiled, closing his eyes as he sat up and loosened the buttons of his shirt to reveal a perfectly sculpted ivory chest and flat stomach underneath the folds white cloth. His hands rested on my knees, gently pulling my legs apart while his crimson orbs sparkled with delight. "Master… you're so beautiful," he whispered before hovering over my quivering member with slightly gaping lips.

"A-ah!" I cried, my fingers grabbing for Sebastian's black hair as he wrapped his hand around my base and slowly ran his moist tongue along the side of my length. My eyes clenched shut with embarrassment, and I bit my bottom lip to keep from crying out. The demon's fingers and tongue were driving me over the edge, the tightness in my gut returning more than before.

Sebastian chuckled. "You're putting up such a fight to stay quiet, but you're going to lose," he whispered before lowering his hot mouth over my member, pumping his hand in rhythm to each hard suck. My eyes went wide, my fingers splayed out through the demon's tangled hair as his tongue swirled around my tip and slid up and down my length. With mouth gaping, I arched my body and leaned my head back as far as my neck would allow as I fought the urge to scream. My legs trembled violently, and as much as I tried to keep still, my efforts were shattered by that enticing mouth. Something was coming, something I couldn't control.

"Sebastian… I-I feel strange…" I gasped. The tightness in my groin and gut grew, almost painfully so, but Sebastian didn't stop. It seemed as if he was mocking me, driving me to my breaking point.

Finally, I couldn't hold back anymore. With a gasping scream vibrating in my throat, my body gave a final tremor as my slick juices spilled into Sebastian's mouth. Exhausted, I fell back against the pillows gasping heavily for air, my chest rising and falling hard and fast. Sebastian loomed over me, wiping away the white liquid from his lips with the back of his hand.

"You're taste… it's intoxicating," he breathed.

I raised my brow, trying to act calm and cool. "Really? I'm that delicious?" I muttered sarcastically.

Sebastian smirked, licking the stickiness glistening on his fingers. "Delectable," he replied.

Then he pushed open my legs further, wetting two of his fingers with a seductive grin. Pain suddenly shot through my legs and back as his fingers slowly pushed through my entrance, pulling and stretching at the tense muscle inside.

"Shiiiit…" I hissed as I braced myself against the pain. "This… fuckinnnng…"

"Relax, Master," Sebastian whispered sweetly, "the pain will go away soon."

"Tch…" I snapped, barely managing to keep my tone calm. "How do you expect me to relax when you're fuc-Ah!"

My hips suddenly bucked as Sebastian's elegant fingers brushed against the deepest part of me. For a few seconds I was seeing stars and my head swam, but Sebastian was relentless, his fingers plunging inside against that place again and again. I couldn't control the strange sounds coming from my throat, a mixture of moans and cries filling the room as the pain faded and only pleasure remained. Already, I could feel my body coming alive again, tingles running down my spine and goose bumps lining my skin. A shocked (and displeased) gasp escaped my lips when Sebastian withdrew his fingers suddenly, so, sitting up, I shouted, "W-why the fuck did you stop?" Next thing I knew, Sebastian had spread my legs wider, his head lowered and chest heaving. "Sebastian?"

"I can't hold back any longer," he whispered, "I must take you now."

"What the hell are you-AH!"

My head reeled back as Sebastian slowly pushed his way inside, every muscle in my body tensing in pain. Gripping the head board with white knuckled fingers was all I could do to keep from shaking. Sebastian paused, his hand tenderly touching my face. "Master, relax. You're so tight… you need to relax," he whispered sweetly.

I bit my lip, waiting for the wave of pain to pass before nodding. "G-go on…" I muttered through bared teeth.

Sebastian hissed under his breath as he pushed further in until he was buried deep inside me. "Master… you feel… amazing…" he moaned deeply. Then he pulled out slowly before slamming back in, a scream forcing its way from my throat. With each thrust the pain died away, leaving me gaping, begging for more. I wrapped my arms tightly around Sebastian's neck, pulling our shimmering bodies closer together.

"Nnh… a-asebastian…" I moaned in his ear, the friction between our bodies causing me to trembling with excitement, "make me scream… for more… drive me crazy…"

Though I couldn't see it, I'm sure Sebastian smiled. "Yes… My Lord," he replied before taking me in his strong arms.

The bed creaked with each thrust, and the once silent room was filled with gasping moans and muffled screams. Clinging tighter to him, I muffled a cry as my body shook with ecstasy. "Oh God… don't stop… Sebastiaaaaaaaaaan….!" I gasped as Sebastian tilted his hips slightly and pushed in deeper than before, hitting that sensitive spot within again and again. Another wave of pleasure began rising in my gut, causing me to tremble in the demon's arms. "Sebas… I'm cumminnnnnng…"

Suddenly Sebastian grabbed a fistful of my hair, pulling my head back and stealing away my breath with a deep kiss. I couldn't hold back; the tightness had grown overwhelming, and moaning deeply, I succumbed to pleasure, my juices squelching between our stomachs. Sebastian gave a few more deep thrusts before he himself shuddered with release, a gasp escaping his lips as he collapsed over my weak form. For a while, we laid there gasping for breath, our chests heaving. I closed my eyes, my arms falling weakly to my sides. "Sebastian…" I whispered, "I can feel it…"

Sebastian ran his fingers through my hair, his breath ghosting against my cheek. "Feel what?" he asked.

"Your heartbeat."

"Ah?"

"It feels so… wonderfully foreign… exotic…"

The demon slid off me, pulling me closer so my head was against his bare chest. "Then listen to your heart's content, because this heart beats solely for you," he whispered.

I smiled. "Sebastian… I think… I love you…"

Sebastian chuckled softly. "Funny you should say that, Master," he said.

"Why?"

"Because I've loved you ever since the beginning…"


End file.
